koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Adventure Mode (Hyrule Warriors)
Adventure Mode (アドベンチャーモード) is a virtual board game experience. The main objective for each map to search for the key to the boss's dungeon and defeat the boss. The modes are battles organized on a 16 x 8 square grid based on the original Zelda game's map. Elemental Fairies can be rescued to remove damaging elemental fields from enemy areas. Secondary objectives awarding a heart or Gold Skulltula may be present based on the selected player character or the stage. Score an "S" (Japan) or "A" (international) rank on some battle sequences to obtain heart containers, heart pieces, weapons, or alternate-color costumes for that character (these may require being unlocked by an item card first). Exclusive battle scenarios with varied allies and opponents are present. Console Differences The Wii U and 3DS versions feature different map layouts and rewards. As the 3DS version includes the DLC content from the base title, rewards have been allocated to different maps. Beating the first Adventure Map will unlock the Great Sea Map, then beating that unlocks the Master Quest Map. Beating that Map will automatically unlock both Termina and Twilight Maps. Item Cards These situational commands are available only in this mode. Item Cards= |-|Twilight Items= |-|Termina Items= |-|Great Sea Items= |-|Koholint Items= |-|Field Items= Maps Adventure Default map. Players can play it to unlock characters, weapons, heart pieces, and heart containers not found in Legend Mode. Players also need to play this mode to unlock all Lv. 2 and Lv. 3 weapons for non-DLC characters that aren't obtained in Legend Mode. ;3DS Differences In addition to everything mentioned above, the following can also be unlocked on this map: Some costumes have also been moved here. Lv. 2 and Lv. 3 weapons are now obtained on other maps. Rewards This map is unlocked by completing an illustration piece from defeated Gold Skulltulas. Within it, specific characters and bosses depicted in each puzzle can be fought, making it an ideal area for farming rare materials. Players only have access to the squares tied to illustration pieces they've completed. It is possible to unlock more reward maps via the DLC maps, as they each come with a set of Gold Skulltula, and new puzzle, per map. Completing a non-DLC map unlocks the Zora Tunic for Link while finishing all of them unlocks his Goron Tunic. ;3DS Differences The costumes unlocked here have been changed. See gallery below for more details. Master Quest DLC only map that contains bonus 8-bit weapon skins, heart containers, heart pieces, and palette-swapped costumes for all characters available up to this point. Contains the second and third level weapons for Cia, Volga, and Wizzro. Additional rules for this map include: *'Speed Run:' Players must complete the stage in under 15:00. *'No Healing:' Players are unable to use potions or find hearts during battle. Leveling up will not heal players as it usually does. *'No Guarding:' Players will always have their guard broken by all attacks. Dodges still work. *'No Item Attacks:' Players are unable to use their attack items, such as the bombs, during battle. *'Don't Get Hit!:' All allies die to a single attack; players will die if they are hit consecutively twice. ;3DS Differences This map now contains all Lv. 3 weapons. Twilight DLC only map that contains additional 8-bit weapon skins, recolor costumes, heart containers, heart pieces, and Gold Skulltula. Also, defeated enemies drop x2 Materials if they drop any. Map squares enveloped in Twilight will obscure the view of enemies on the battlefield map. The Tears of Light card is required in order to remove them. Other rules that apply to Twilight squares are: *'No Special Attacks:' Defeating enemies will not fill the Special gauge, and no Force Fragments will appear. *'No Focus Spirit:' Magic Jars will not appear, leaving players unable to fill their Magic gauge. *'No Item Attacks:' Players are unable to use attack items like bombs or arrows during battle. ;3DS Differences Lv. 4 (+) weapons for various characters are now available on this map. 8-bit weapons have been removed. Termina DLC only map that contains additional 8-bit weapon skins, masks for characters to wear, heart containers, heart pieces, and Gold Skulltulas. Players are given a limited amount of time to traverse the area, losing one hour for each battle they participate in. When the time counter reaches zero, the moon will fall and reset the entire map to its initial state; Rupees, experience points, loot, and item cards acquired are still kept when this occurs. The counter can only be stopped by finding and defeating the Dark Ruler who is hidden somewhere on the map. Map squares filled with owl statues are immune to the effects of the moon's descent; their protection also extends to other neighboring squares. To activate these statues, players must clear the square they reside in. Certain battles may pit players against third-party forces in a fierce challenge. The competitor with the highest score wins. *'KO-Count Competition:' Compete to earn points by defeating enemies. *'Rupee Competition:' Compete to collect the most Rupees during battle. Stronger enemies carry more Rupees. *'Keep-Taking Competition:' Compete to capture the most keeps. Cooperate with allies to capture as many keeps as possible. ;3DS Differences 8-bit weapon skins are replaced with Lv. 4 weapons. Great Sea A new map introduced in Legends, it is based on the overworld of The Wind Waker. Like the others, it has costumes for characters to wear, heart containers, heart pieces, and Gold Skulltulas. This map also contains all Lv. 2 weapons that cannot be unlocked in Legend Mode. Map squares that contain hazards will cause different rules to affect battles. Items such as the Cannon, Boomerang, and Hero's Bow can get rid of these hazards. Special rules that apply to these squares are: *'Don't Get Hit!:' Squares with Big Octos will cause playable characters to die in a single hit. Use Boomerang to remove the Big Octo. *'Double Damage:' Squares with Warships will cause players to receive twice as much damage as usual. Use Cannon to remove the Warship. *'No Attack Items:' Squares with Tornadoes will prevent players from using offensive items in battle. Use Hero's Bow to remove the Tornado. Master Wind Waker Hyrule Warriors Legends DLC only map that contains additional recolor costumes, heart containers, heart pieces, and Gold Skulltula. Map squares that contain some of the same hazards as the Great Sea Map will cause different rules to affect battles. Using items on them will function the same as before. But like with the Master Quest Map, it also contains many new rules that cannot be ignored. Endless Night Rules for this map include: *'Speed Run:' Players must complete the stage in under 20:00. *'No Healing:' Players are unable to use potions or find hearts during battle. Leveling up will not heal players as it usually does. *'No Guarding:' Players will always have their guard broken by all attacks. Dodges still work. *'No Special Attacks:' Players are unable to use their Special Attacks *'No Focus Spirit' + No Fairy Magic: Magic Jars wont appear so players are unable to use Magic/Fairy abilities. *'No Rental Skills:' Players are unable to use the My Fairy Rental skills. Koholint Hyrule Warriors Legends DLC only map that contains additional recolor costumes, heart containers, heart pieces, weapon ranks, and Gold Skulltula. Gallery Category:Game Modes